


Baisemain

by emotionalmorphine



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalmorphine/pseuds/emotionalmorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is beginning to pine for the man he met at the Gala, Hawke's War General, Fenris. Until he receives an unexpected but welcome visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baisemain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/gifts).



> Gift Fic for [Lamenta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/profile) who wanted to see a continuation to [this](http://emotionalmorphine.tumblr.com/post/122011790974/baisemain-fenders) short piece written for the Affection Meme.

Anders set down his quill, blowing carefully across the neatly written words on the page. A folded letter sat atop his desk next to him. Anders kept flicking his gaze to it before he picked it up to read once again. It was the latest of several letters he had all eagerly waited for, delivered to his hand with the speed only someone important could garner.

He felt himself smile as he read over the blocky script. Fenris was not known for his penmanship. That didn't deter Anders in the slightest. They had been writing to each other since their first meeting at the Champion's Gala. It had been many months since that night and Anders could hardly keep the enthusiasm from his step each time he received a new letter from whatever far off battlefield the General was stationed at. He liked to imagine he could still feel Fenris' hand on his, or the kiss the man had placed on the back of his hand when they met. Fenris' lips had been so warm.

He had learned much about Fenris since they began writing. The first letters had been exceedingly formal, asking only of Anders' wellbeing and news of the city, but Anders was nothing if not stubborn and he slowly cracked the shell of propriety Fenris had built around himself. He had learned of Fenris' past as a slave, how he also had the dubious honour of saving Hawke's life and was appointed as his war General in gratitude. Hawke appeared to need a lot of saving (he had heard that Aveline had also saved his life, and likely Varric at some point or another). He memorised each new piece of information, hoarding it away greedily as he bared his own heart, hoping that Fenris was as enamoured with him as Anders was by the General.

Anders looked up at the gentle tap at his study doors. One swung open and his valet bowed to him. "Ser, you have a caller."

Anders frowned. "At this hour?" He couldn't imagine why anyone would be visiting him this late at night but it was likely Varric, Hawke's archivist, or perhaps Isabela, the, uh, self employed Captain he had somehow made friends with and liked to visit when her moods suited her. "Well, do bring them in. It's cold out."

"Yes, My Lord."

Anders didn't think he would ever get over someone calling him a Lord. Him, a common farm boy!

Anders heard rather than saw his guest; the sharp click of boots on the tiled floor, the strong footfalls and smart, efficient gait. His heart felt as though it had jumped into his throat. The doors swung open and Fenris met his gaze. The General gave a slight bow, a somewhat amused smile gracing his lips. One Anders felt compelled to return.

"Your valet informed me of the hour," Fenris said and looked sidelong at the man, who didn't even shy under the harsh gaze. "But I reassured him that my visit would be welcomed."

"Most welcome," Anders said.

"My platoon were stationed nearby and we have been given a reprieve. It has been some time since I have had proper rest," Fenris said.

Anders waved his hand at his valet. "Prepare the guest room beside mine for the General and then you are dismissed for the night. We are quite capable of finding our beds even after some companionable drinks."

"Of course, My Lord. General." The valet bowed and then turned from the room, bringing the heavy doors closed behind him.

"It is very good to see you," Anders said. He breathed in when Fenris closed the space between them. "I was just writing you."

"Your letters have been the light of my days afield. I have looked forward to our next meeting with far more enthusiasm than I should."

"I always believe one should be...enthusiastic," Anders said. He gasped as Fenris stroked back his hair, sliding errant stray wisps behind his ear.

"If my affections are improper or ill-received, tell me now."

Anders would have none of that. He surged forward and pressed his lips to Fenris'. They were warm and slightly chapped from days spent in the sun. Fenris' fingers tightened in his hair, smoothing through the strands and pulling the leather tie free and away. 

"You are beautiful," Fenris said, eyes taking their fill as his fingers moved through Anders' hair and down his neck. He stroked his thumb over Anders' jaw and to his lips. Anders grinned and nipped at Fenris' thumb as it came close.

When Fenris kissed him again, all his stuffy sense of propriety had vanished. He held his arms around Anders tight, bringing their bodies together. He kissed with fire and passion and oh, yes, a lot of enthusiasm. Anders moaned, clinging to Fenris desperately. It had been a long time since he had even thought of another in this way but something about Fenris left him spellbound. Fenris was so unlike everyone else. He was strong and powerful, but gentle. Intelligent, but witty. He existed for more than the nonsense of the usual crowds, didn't care for summering in the country or gossiping about the Champion. They talked about real issues, of slavery and the continuing climate of the North, the stigma of knowledge, the economic boom of the East. He found himself pouring open his very soul to Fenris. He felt as though he could know him better through his kiss itself.

Fenris pushed them back until Anders' thighs bumped into his desk. With one slide of his hand Fenris had swept aside papers and books, knocking everything to the ground. Anders would have complained but his argument turned to a gasp as Fenris lifted him to sit on the edge of the desk.

"Gracious! Fen--" Anders found his lips claimed once more and his words died away. He clung to Fenris' hair, which had grown longer and shabbier since he had seen him last. He tugged and Fenris chuckled, placing soothing kisses across Anders' jaw and down to his neck. Anders groaned as the placating kisses turned to nips and bites against his delicate skin. He knew dark bruises would bloom there tomorrow, detailing a path Fenris had forged across his skin.

"Oh...yes, yes that is a wonderful idea," Anders said as Fenris' fingers began to work on the many small buttons on his shirt. As each was pulled open, Fenris' lips would claim the sliver of exposed skin. He urged his own hands into motion, over the medals on Fenris' jacket until he could reach for the buttons and open each with a speed that belied his patience. The jacket fell to the floor as Fenris tugged Anders' shirt from his breeches. The shirt landed on the ground next to the jacket. Fenris bit the skin of Anders' shoulder and he couldn't help the small laugh that made its way up through his chest.

They divested each other of everything above the waist, clothes a rumpled heap on the floor, creases that Anders would have trouble explaining. He cared not a whit. Anders touched his hand to the scars on Fenris' chest until his hand was brought away. Fenris placed a gentle kiss on the back of his hand, much like the one he had left when they met. A flush flooded like a tide in Anders' body, turning his chest and cheeks pink.

Fenris grabbed him, pulled him forward until the only thing keep him seated on the desk was the swell of Fenris' thighs. He could feel Fenris' hardness pressing up against him. Fenris mouthed at his neck, voice deep with encouragements, a low grumble that seemed to swell in Anders' belly. He tipped his head back, exposing the long line of his pale throat as Fenris' hand dropped to the front of his breeches, deftly opening the clasps and pulling cloth aside to expose him. The cool air pricked against his skin and he took Fenris' hand and brought it to his length standing proud from his trousers.

"So beautiful," Fenris rumbled. His hand slid back and forth, drawing a groan from Anders, his legs hitching up, apart, making as much room as he could for Fenris to claim. "I would write sonnets of your loveliness. And scandalise all."

"I don't need - oh! - poetry. Just you," Anders said. He reached for Fenris' breeches and tugged them open. He wanted desperately. He brought Fenris' manhood into his hand, Fenris' mouth falling open on a silent gasp. He pushed forward and their lengths slid together, hard and flush and enough to bring a sob to Anders' lips as he shifted his hips forward. Fenris held him, pressing forward, hips snapping against Anders', forcing them together. When he caught them between his hand Anders' own shot down to join his. Their joined hands worked around their pricks, slickness smoothing the way.

Anders could hear the slide of their hands, the obscene wetness in the quiet room, their ragged breaths and gasps, the reverent way Fenris said his name. As if he were important. He looped his arm around Fenris' neck, trusting Fenris to hold him up, and licked away the sweat gathering on Fenris' clavicle.

"After this," Fenris mumbled against his ear, "I will take you to your room and have you properly."

Anders tensed and cried out, the feeling of his release like the crashing of the ocean. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. He drew Fenris into a kiss, mouths barely meeting, and Fenris stilled, his own climax covering their hands.

Anders smiled and managed to kiss Fenris properly, easing their joined hands away. He brought Fenris' fingers to his lips and let them slide inside against his tongue as he sucked clean their mess. Fenris flushed to the very tip of his ears.


End file.
